Managing competing demands from different use case needs makes network planning and deployment difficult.
In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation wireless, or so-called Fifth Generation (5G) networks), network slicing provides the ability to create isolated virtual networks over which different traffic flows can travel. As a result of that we turn to technologies like Network Function Virtualization, Software Defined Networking, and the like, which allow the creation of different network slices. Using SDN and NFV we can create slices and populate them with the required functions. Each of these slices can have the properties required by the traffic flows they serve. This allows one network slice to have low latency and another network slice to be ultra-reliable.
For example, network operators may have limited resources to service customer demands over a shared network infrastructure. This problem becomes exacerbated with increasing customer demands and different network operators operating on the same infrastructure. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that at least partially addresses one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.